


Beautiful

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Courtesan!Sasuke, Infidelity, M/M, One-sided Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, Sex, Smitten!Naruto, Soldier!Naruto, hurting people during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto thinks beautiful is a description reserved for scenery, feelings, memories, and the like. That is until Sasuke came along.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except Sasuke would make a very hot escort, and Naruto a very very hot soldier. In this AU, there’s no ninjutsu or genjutsu. The ranks are a military thing. They still call them Jounin, Hokage, ANBU, etc, but just referred to as military. Also, Naruto’s parents are alive. This was written on a whim, so I do apologize if it seems rushed! Without further ado!

The lipstick he has on is as dark and red as the mark on his neck. He’s looking at himself in the full body mirror provided in his quarters, touching the offending blotch of color with his forefinger. He pouts in disapproval. He hates when his customers leave anything on his body, but the man last night was Daimyō, and the owner of the whorehouse is a money crazed creep who has an unhealthy obession with having snakes as pets. He’s slowly covering the spot with concealer when someone slides the door open.

“Sasuke-kun, I hope you’re getting ready for your next client.” The familiar voice makes his skin crawl. He looks at his ‘owner’s’ reflection in the mirror before moving to apply eyeliner and eyeshadow.

“Yeah. Why don’t you tell me who this client is?” Once he’s done, he gently places the make-up brush on the vanity.

“Oh, you’ve met him before. He’s back for some business and asked for you specifically.” His smile was just as creepy as his whole being. Sasuke tried to appear nonchalant, but his mind was racing with all the possibilities of who it could be. He hated every single one of his clients, but since when did he have a choice? “I’ll give you a hint. He pays extra just for me to allow him to bite you.” At that, he leaves, sliding the door closed. Sasuke has to close his eyes and rein in his anger. You’d think after doing this for so long, he’d get used to it.

When his family was mercilessly slaughtered by his own brother, a high-ranking officer of the military, he was left to fend for himself at only seven years old. His brother went MIA soon after, and he was unfortunately moved to an orphanage where at eight years old, a few of them were picked up (more like bought off) by Orochimaru, the owner of one of the most prestigious whorehouses in the Red Light District of Konoha. To say he was terrified was a severe understatement. Having two adult military men have their way with you at that age was beyond traumatizing. He didn’t even know sex _worked_ like that. But now, at the ripe age of twenty-five, he’s adjusted. Kind of.

Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror once more, taking in the sight. He looks just like his mother, only, she was refined and he’s nothing but a glorified whore. He stands and adjusts his heavy kimono, a beautiful article made of the finest material, his obi of high quality silk. This particular one is off-shoulder and under the obi, the kimono parts just enough to show milky thighs, extending all the way to drag behind him when he walks. They leave no room for imagination, and Sasuke’s learned to tolerate them. He heads down the stairs used only by the staff that leads to the lobby. The other courtesans bow as he passes by, but he pays them no mind. He stops right at the genkan and waits patiently for his customer.

Sasuke didn’t have to wait long because the door slides open and a loud, drunk man enters with a friend of his. The raven recognizes him immediately.

“Oh, if it isn’t my sweet winter bird, Sasuke! You look as beautiful as ever!” He walks over, albeit very wobbly, and takes Sasuke’s hand to kiss it, a common gesture among people from Suna.

“Oooohhh, wow, he’s gorgeous!” The other man pipes up, and Sasuke notes that he isn’t being subtle about ogling his exposed legs. He tells himself that the satisfaction of kicking the guy in the nuts isn’t worth the punishment.

“Right? He’s even better in bed, too, I’m tellin’ ya.” They laugh and Orochimaru welcomes them with fake warmth.

“Welcome, gentlemen. Hanakusa-san. I’m glad we’re able to serve you, again. As requested, you two will have Sasuke until six in the morning. No restrictions.”

Sasuke freezes because he was not aware he was having two people at the same time. He didn’t prepare for it, and ‘no restrictions’ was about as bad as it sounded. He doesn’t show his surprise or his panic, instead, he puts on his small fake smile and gives a bow before leading the two soldiers to a private room. Once the door is slid closed, the Suna General is immediately behind him, hands rubbing his hips, nose on the area behind his ear. He feels the man take a deep whiff of his perfume and licks the column of his neck. The action disgusts him to no end, but he pushes back to him, moaning in a way he knows turns them on.

“Fuck, Sasuke. You smell so good... Gonna fuck you so hard.” He forces the raven to turn around and pushes him into a kneeling position. He obliges and unzips the general’s pants with practiced ease. Once his cock is free of it’s confines, Sasuke gives it a stroke, earning a moan from the man above him. “Bet it’s the largest you’ve seen, huh?”

“Hn. Yeah.” It isn’t. Sasuke gives an experimental lick to the tip before taking it all in his mouth. His gag reflex was thrown out the window a long time ago, and like he said, this isn’t the largest he’s handled. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard. The man is pulling his hair painfully, leading him to the bed. When the general’s seated and he continues to suck him, the other man, a captain judging from the markings on his vest, gets behind him and rubs his ass through the kimono. The raven gets into all fours, sucking never stopping. Once he feels his obi being removed and the other man rubbing his bare ass with his cock, he accidentally lets go of the one in his mouth and recieves a hard slap to the face.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, Sasuke-kun.” The raven apologizes and was about to take him back to his mouth but is stopped by a harsh grip to his hair. “I have another idea. Why don’t we try something fun?”

“Ohh, I like fun.” The captain chuckles and gives Sasuke’s ass a slap, making him wince. He’s forced to the bed and both men start undressing themselves.

“Why don’t you show us how wet you are, pretty bird?”

Sasuke spreads his legs and puts his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth, making lewd sucking noises before releasing them with a pop and trailing them down his body onto his puckered entrance. He circles it once, twice, then plunges them in, scissoring himself open. It’s protocol that courtesans prepare themselves before their client arrives, and that means not being only aesthetically pleasing, but also ready for sex.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun, you never disappoint me.” The general gets on the bed and straddles Sasuke’s chest, shoving his dick to his face. The raven opens his mouth to take the appendage in and starts sucking again. He feels his legs being forced apart and something warm and wet covers his entrance, a tongue forcing its way in. He moans and sucks harder, pumping the bit of flesh he couldn’t fit into his mouth. This goes on for a good few minutes before the general is pulling away from Sasuke and sitting on the bed, back to the headboard.

“Come here, Sasuke.” He pats his lap and is about to be straddled, but the man stops him. “No, I want your back to my chest.” The raven complies and his legs are being forced apart, knees folded over the general’s forearms. “Why don’t you help me get inside you?” Sasuke holds the man’s girth with delicate fingers and presses the cockhead to his entrance, slowly forcing it inside himself. Even if the raven said he’d seen bigger didn’t mean the man wasn’t well endowed either, and the intrusion has him moaning. The man starts a deep but slightly slow pace, like he’s trying to loosen the raven up. Sasuke feels the general move his head behind him, and all of a sudden, the other man is infront of him, pumping his own cock before rubbing his tip over his stretched out ring of muscle. His blood runs cold.

“W-wait.”

“Don’t worry, Sasuke-kun. I’ll help take your mind off the pain.” When the captain forces his cock inside him, the general bites the juncture of his neck and shoulder hard enough to make it bleed. Sasuke lets out a pained scream, entrance twitching to accommodate both men inside him. “So nice and tight. You’re too good to me.” They both start moving and Sasuke’s very sure his shoulder isn’t the only thing that’s bleeding.

——

The men leave Sasuke at six on the dot with the promise of another fun time very soon. It takes him fifteen minutes to will himself off the bed, dress himself with as much decency his kimono would allow, and limp back to his quarters.

“Holy shit, that guy did a number on your face.” Suigestu, another one of the whores who was taken in around the same time as him, was assessing his cheek. Sasuke moves away from the touch and continues to his room, ignoring any offer of help from the other courtesans. Once he closes the door, he manages to, with a bit of a struggle, sit in front of his vanity. He starts wiping off the smeared make-up and throwing the pieces of tissue into the trash bin. He stares at this reflection and sees the bloom of a bruise on the corner of his lip. He moves to touch it but hisses at the sting it gives. Orochimaru chooses then to enter his room.

“You did an amazing job, Sasuke-kun. They were both extremely satisfied with your performance, so, I’m gonna be generous and give you a day off today until tomorrow afternoon.” Sasuke tries hard not to roll his eyes. _Wow. My first day off in six months. How generous._ “The Daimyō of the River Country scheduled you for tomorrow night though, so make sure you don’t run off somewhere far. And do something about your bruise, it’s hideous.” Orochimaru takes his leave, and Sasuke is boiling with silent anger. How dare he not tell him what to expect last night? He was cruel, but he’s never done _that_ before. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke feels humiliated and he throws his kanzashi to the wall, watching it break to pieces.

——

“You should’ve seen Naruto take that nukenin down! Jesus Christ! No wonder you were recommended for S-Class, man.” Kiba has Naruto in a headlock and is rubbing his blond hair with his other fist. Naruto escapes and gives him a friendly punch.

“You sure it isn’t because my dad’s the Hokage and shit?” The blond laughs and Neji walks closer to him.

“You need to stop with the self-depreciating jokes. You’ve earned your title. We’ve seen it ourselves, Naruto.”

“Yeah, you really proved yourself in that mission. You saved my life.” Lee clasps his shoulder and Naruto looks at him.

“I did it because you’re my comrade. My friend.” They look at the blond for while until Kiba breaks the silence.

“Why don’t we all go have some fun?” Neji raises his brow at this.

“Are you talking about the Red Light District? That’s a waste of money.”

“Oh, come on! Live a little! What do you say, Naruto?”

“My mom’s gonna _kill_ me. Plus, I promised her I’d come straight home after this mission. We were gone for two weeks!”

“Mama’s boy.” Kiba jabs, and a friendly wrestling match ensues.

“We have a debriefing tomorrow, can’t we all just rest?” Tenten says with a yawn.

“Alright, alright. How about we all go tomorrow? Just check it out. I heard they have a good restaurant in that area.” Kiba grins.

“Ffffffiiiiine. Just shut up already ‘ttebayo.” They all laugh and go their separate ways. Naruto hurries to his parents’ house, located in the far east side of the village close to the Hokage tower, and takes his shoes off at the genkan. He yells for his mom, and when he recieves no answer, he calls out again. When it’s clear no one’s home, he heads to the kitchen and sees a note attached to the fridge via a refridgerator magnet shaped like a toad. _‘Your father and I were invited to dinner by the General of Sunagakure, so I’m sorry I couldn’t see you home. I really miss you. There’s curry in the fridge and rice in the rice cooker. We’ll be back later in the night. Love, mom.’_

He puts the note on the counter and proceeds to reheat the food. While he waits, he goes and takes a quick shower and dresses much quicker. His hair is dripping wet by the time he comes back to the kitchen to eat. Curry was never really his favourite, but his mom will have his ass for eating another cup of instant ramen. Once he’s done, he washes the dishes and looks at the time. 7:45. Still early. He decides on heading out for a jog to completely tire himself out so when he comes back, he’ll just flop into bed and sleep the next week through. He goes back to the genkan, ties on his running shoes, and locks the door behind him.

He starts to the direction of the West Side Park. It’s a park people rarely go to, favoring the South because of the botanical gardens. It takes him twenty-five minutes to reach his destination, and he leans against a tree to try and catch his breath. When he looks up, he loses his breath again because the sight that greets him is the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. He has his eyes closed, short black hair moving softly with the light breeze. The moonlight is highlighting his high cheekbones and full lips. He looks at peace and Naruto almost wants to leave him alone and not bother him. Almost. He gathers all his courage and sits on the bench the raven’s sitting on and immediately receives an annoyed look.

“Hi.” The raven doesn’t answer and instead looks around the area as if to tell him _‘There are a fuck ton of benches here, why would you sit on this one?’_ The blond trudges on. “I’m Naruto. You are?” Sasuke hurriedly stands to move to another bench and completely forgets about the immense pain in his backside. The sudden motion has his lower back searing in pain and he topples over. He expects to hit the ground right about now, but a hold around his waist keeps him from falling over. “You okay?!” Of course.

“You can let go, I’m fine.” Sasuke bites out, leaning one hand on the bench and trying to steady himself.

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t have almost face-planted into the ground.” Naruto helps him right himself and is startled by how blue his eyes were. The blond then brushes his bangs behind one ear, and the tender action has him panicking. He slaps the tanned hand away by reflex. “Okay, okay! Sorry!” Naruto holds his hands up in defense.

“I have to go.” Sasuke turns to leave but the blond quickly holds his wrist.

“Wait!” The raven shoots him a confused look. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Why the hell do you wanna know so bad?” Naruto blushes and starts stuttering.

“B-because ya know...! Just... I think you’re...”

“I’m what?”

“I think you’re beautiful.” Sasuke just looks at him and Naruto’s blushing even more. He’s used to his clients calling him that and many variations of it, but this is the first time it’s been said with such plain truth, with no malice or ill intent, that it leaves him baffled.

“Are you trying to get laid with me?” Naruto is wondering how the fuck someone could say that with a straight face but lo and behold, it’s been done.

“What?! O-of course not! I-I mean, eventually but not so soon—“ He knows he needs to shut his mouth before he embarasses himself any further, but since when did that ever happen? “Look, I just... I think you’re beautiful and I wanna get to know you.”

“So, you _are_ trying to bed me. Tch. Soldiers are all the same.” He’s about to walk away but the blond’s question stops him.

“How did you know I’m a soldier?”

“Let’s just say I’ve been around your kind long enough to know. Good night, Naruto.”

“Can you at least tell me your name?” He asks but the raven’s already walking away. He sighs in defeat, shoulders slumping.

“Sasuke. My name’s Sasuke.” He watches until the raven’s out of sight, smiling wide like an idiot.

——

The next morning he wakes up on the right side of the bed, sleeping the week away be damned! He enters the kitchen where his mom is making breakfast and his dad reading the newspaper. He announces a cheery ‘Good Morning!’ and pecks both his parents’ cheeks before depositing himself on one of the dining chairs. They both give him a curious look.

“What?”

“For someone who just came home from a two week A-ranked mission, you’re in an awfully good mood. At 7AM no less. Something good happened?” Minato says while putting his newspaper on the table.

“Mom, dad, I think I’m in love.” Kushina is screaming.

“I need to know who and how and when’s the wedding?!” Naruto laughs.

“Mom, I _just_ met him. But damn, he was the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen! I’m surprised I’ve never seen him before! I would have remembered.” Naruto taps his chin. “Hmmm... Come to think of it, he knew I was a soldier right away and that he’s always around them. Dad, can you search a ‘Sasuke’ in the database??” Minato gives him an unimpressed look.

“Of course, not. That’s invasion of privacy. Plus, there could be a number of ‘Sasuke’s registered.” The blond sighs and lays his head on the table. Kushina runs her hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll see him again! And this time, you’ll ask him on a proper date!” Naruto can’t help but hope so, too.

That night, he meets up with the gang at the restaurant Kiba’s raving about and relays the story of what happened the night before.

“WHAT?!?!” Naruto expected this, but he didn’t expect it to be so dramatic.

“Dude, Hinata’s heart is gonna— I thought you were dating her?!” Kiba’s shaking his shoulders and he backs up a bit.

“What?! No! What makes you think that?!”

“Well,” Sakura says from her side of the table. “The fact that you took her out on a date that one time.”

“Date? When did that happen?” The curious tone in the blond’s voice has everyone groaning.

“My god, did you just agree to go have dinner with her and not think it’s a date?” Neji’s running a hand down his face.

“Well, it isn’t a date if I don’t have feelings for her, right? And this isn’t about her! This is about that beauty I saw last night that I won’t be seeing again if I don’t do something!”

“Hmmm... You said he’s around military men, right? And your dad won’t allow you to search through the database?” Naruto shakes his head at Lee.

“Hi.” The blond almost jumps a foot in the air and turns to yell at whoever scared him but sighs when he sees Sai.

“Holy shit, it’s just— Wait. Sai. SAI! You’re with the intelligence division! Can you look up a name for me?? Please please please!” Naruto’s folding his hands in front of himself.

“Uh...” Sai glances around and sees a mix of heads nodding yes and shaking no. “Sure, what’s the name?”

“Sasuke.”

“Sasuke.....?”

“That’s just it. Sasuke.”

“You know that’s borderline impossible.”

“Yeah, but just look through all the Sasukes’ files and it’s gonna be the really damn gorgeous one with dark eyes and dark hair and full pink lips—“

“Okay, okay, we get it. The hot one. But this is ridiculous, man.” Kiba’s pulling him back down to his seat.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sai smiles and Naruto promises to treat him to ramen. They enjoy a good night out with friends, laughing and drinking the night away.

——

Sai comes back to him the morning after with a file that has Naruto jumping in excitement. That is, until he opens it. The guys name was ‘Sasuke’ alright, but when he said ‘dark eyes, dark hair, full lips’, he didn’t mean _this_ gorilla. He even had a damn unibrow! He treats Sai to ramen anyway because a friend’s effort is a friend’s effort, even if it was shitty effort. A week later, he goes off on another two week mission. He hasn’t seen Sasuke in a record breaking month, and when he does, he almost doesn’t recognize him.

Naruto was having dinner with his parents at a fancy restaurant in the heart of the city. He was laser-focused on his food, but when he hears a familiar voice, he turns around. Right there, on one of the booth seats, was Sasuke. Or he thinks it was. It was definitely his voice.

“Want some more sake, beautiful?”

“I’d rather pour you some.” The Sasuke sound-alike proceeds to fill the man’s glass with liquor. When said man moves to kiss him, Sasuke turns his face in the blond’s direction to avoid it, and recognition hits Naruto like a freight train. It _was_ Sasuke, but his face was covered in make-up. When the man pulls at the raven’s hair harshly, Naruto’s chair is flying to the side. He hastily makes his way over, filled with white hot rage. He doesn’t hear his parents calling his name. All he’s focused on is the hand in dark locks and how it needs to be off right now. Without warning, he grabs the offending hand and twists it painfully in a way only a soldier can. When the Daimyō screams in agony, Sasuke jumps in surprise. He turns to Naruto and his eyes widen.

“Naruto! What’re you doing?! Let the Daimyō go!” Minato is pulling at his son’s arm, but all the blond sees is red.

“Naruto..” Sasuke saying his name seems to snap him out of it, and he looks into the raven’s dark eyes, letting go of the man’s arm.

“Yondaime! You need to discipline your son!” The Daimyō of Shimogo is seething, cradling his hurt arm.

“I apologize. I don’t know what came over him.” Minato pushes a blond head down to bow with him. When Naruto straightens his back, he touches Sasuke’s face who’s still staring at him in surprise.

“You alright?” The raven swallows hard and nods. Kushina pulls his arm.

“We have to go. _Now_.” Naruto’s being pulled away, but he doesn’t break eye contact until Sasuke’s out of sight.

“You ought to teach your son how to conduct himself in front of a Daimyō, Yondaime.” The man puts an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and pulls him closer, but the raven’s gaze is still locked to the exit of the restaurant.

“I understand, and I apologize again. I will make sure he receives disciplinary action.” He bows once more, eyes Sasuke, then follows his family out.

——

“What the hell were you doing back there?!” Minato was more than angry. His son has never acted this way, so he’s also very confused.

“He was hurting Sasuke! Did you see the way that old ass pulled at his hair?!”

“That was Sasuke..?” It’s Kushina’s turn to look worried now.

“How the hell could you allow a civilian to be treated like that?!” Naruto was yelling, but he didn’t give a fuck.

“Naruto, sweetie....” Kushina looks to Minato, and her husband lets out a sigh.

“Naruto... You have to give up on him.”

“WHAT?! Are you serious right now?”

“Naruto... He’s...” Kushina gives him a hug, but he doesn’t return it.

“You’re better off with the Hyuuga girl. I’m sorry, son. But that guy was not and never will be for you.”

“Don’t talk about Sasuke like you know him!” Naruto pries himself from Kushina’s arms.

“ _You_ don’t know him, Naruto. You obviously don’t know what he does. If you did, you’ll see things in a different light. He’s only gonna hurt you.”

“If you guys want ties with the Hyuuga so bad, why don’t you do it yourselves!” Naruto runs. He runs as far as feet can take him, and they bring him to a clearing near a waterfall he usually meditates in. He makes his way to his secret spot behind the curtain of water and sits. The moment he realized it was Sasuke with the Daimyō, he had an idea what the raven was. He was an escort. Now that he has time to think, he can kind of understand where his parents are coming from. What a disgrace it would be for him to fall in love with a whore. But they were wrong about one thing, and that was him seeing Sasuke in a different light. He expected the same thing, too. But when he felt no different about him after learning what he does, he knows this was more than just infatuation. He needed to find him.

Naruto makes his way back to the restaurant, but with no luck. They already left. He then proceeds to walk through the Red Light District in hopes to find Sasuke. Being cat-called by all the different escorts made him kinda nervous, but he knew he needed to ask one of them to find out where the raven is.

“Uh... Do you know where Sasuke is?”

“Sasuke? Why do you need him when I can give you a good time?” The escort hooks her arm around Naruto’s, making sure her breasts were touching him.

“I-I just... I need to find him...” Naruto’s blushing now, but a whistle catches his attention. A guy with white hair and pointed teeth pulls him away from the woman and drags him along the road to a very fancy looking building.

“You’re looking for Sasuke, right?”

“Yeah! You know where he is?” Naruto’s relieved face makes him laugh.

“I work with the asshole. You’re lucky I was passing by when I heard you ask about him. His date was cut short tonight, not really surprised though. He can be a little bit of a bitch sometimes, ya know? Anyway, follow me.” Suigetsu takes him around the back and points to the fire escape. “You know how to climb, right? Fifth floor, third window.”

“I didn’t grow up in the military for nothin’!” Naruto jumps and catches hold of the railing before pulling himself over it. “Thanks, by the way! I’m Naruto!”

“Suigetsu! Good luck.” He gives the blond a mock salute and leaves the way they came. Naruto then moves up until he’s right outside the raven’s window. He hears arguing, so he moves closer to listen in.

“I didn’t break his damn arm. You think I’d do that on purpose?” That was Sasuke’s voice.

“You’ve had quite the history, Sasuke. I wouldn’t be surprised.” A voice he didn’t recognize.

“Well, I didn’t this time. Someone just hated him and we happened to be in the same restaurant. He paid you, right? Can I rest?” There’s some shuffling and a door sliding closed. Naruto takes it as his queue to knock on the window. It opens not long after and Sasuke again looks surprised to see him.

“What are you doing here? How did you know where I— Suigetsu!”

“I came across him by luck when I was looking for you in the street.”

“You shouldn’t be here. That stunt you pulled could get you in deep shit.”

“So... Are you gonna invite me in or...?”

“Absolutely not. You’re not supposed to be here, Naruto.”

“I like it when you say my name.” Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Can you focus for two seconds and realize how dangerous this thing is? For _you_? You have a career.”

“Please tell me you’re happy to see me.” The raven sighs.

“If I tell you, will you go away?” A nod. “Okay, then yes. I’m happy to see y— What are you doing?”

“You’re happy to see me, I’m happy to see you. Makes sense for me to come in, right?” Naruto completely crosses the threshold of the window and closes it to block the draft coming in. Sasuke hurriedly locks the door.

“I’m really upset right now. What is wrong with you? I get it, you think I’m beautiful, but newsflash, I bet there are a ton of beautiful people throwing themselves at you. One who’s at your level! Not some damn prostitute!”

“Sasuke.” He walks closer and the raven steps back. “Please don’t tell me I’m the only one who felt a spark of a connection that night...” Sasuke doesn’t break eye contact with him, even as Naruto’s pushing him back to the wall, both his hands on either side of him.

“Even if I did, I’m not free. I don’t own my body. You need to get that through your thick skull.” Blue eyes lock with onyx and never waver.

“The days after I met you, I couldn’t get you out of my head. You drove me crazy, Sasuke. I needed to see you again. And now that you’re right here in front of me, I wanna do things right. I wanna ask you out on dates and bring you flowers and— what’s so funny?” Sasuke’s laughing and he can’t bring himself to stop. Was this guy for real?

“Ask me out on dates and bring me flowers? I never get days off and what use are flowers? They’ll just rot there.”

“What about the night I met you?”

“That was a rare occasion. I was extra good that day.” Sasuke folds his arms in front of himself.

“Then you’ll do that for me, won’t you?” Those blue eyes were so hopeful, and Sasuke couldn’t honestly think of a reason to say no.

“We’ll see.” The raven ducks out of Naruto’s trap and sits in front of his vanity. “Since you saved me from the hands of a disgusting old pervert tonight, I’ll give you a parting gift.” He gestures Naruto over with a finger and he obliges. Once the blond is within reach, he pulls him down and kisses him on the lips. When they part, Naruto looks both shocked and happy. “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss.”

“I won’t tell you, then.” The blond is grinning, which would’ve been cute had it not been for the lipstick stuck to his lips.

Once he leaves, Sasuke looks in the mirror and asks himself, “What the hell did I just get myself into?”

——

The next few days are filled with Sasuke waking up to a bouquet of flowers and a note which varies from “Good Morning, off to train today!” to “Wanted to talk to you, but you were alseep and probably had a rough night, so just gonna tell you” flip to the back, “how beautiful you look sleeping.” The first few days he was rolling his eyes, trashing the note, and tossing the bouquet in the dumpster bin out back, but on the fourth day, Naruto had written a note that struck him to the core. “I know I keep telling you how beautiful you are, but I think I forgot to tell you how the thought of you thinking about me, reading my dumb notes, makes my day. I think I love you.” The words suddenly look blurry and he quickly wipes and quells impending tears. Ever since then, Naruto’s everyday flowers have a vase just for it on his vanity.

“Why do you tell me you love me like you know what the word means?” Sasuke’s leaning out the window, Naruto sitting on the fire escape, watching the sunset.

“Well, I don’t know. All I know is love makes you feel all giddy and happy, and coincidentally enough, you’re the only one who has ever made me feel that way.”

“Hn. No missions?” The blond shakes his head.

“I’m on disciplinary leave. So, I got this week and next week off. Thank god, too. I needed some secluded training time.” There’s a knock at the door.

“Mr. Fujisawa’s here, Sasuke.” Orochimaru’s voice drawls from the other side of the door.

“Shit. My client’s here. You need to go.” Sasuke was about to shut the window, but Naruto stops it. “Naruto.” The blond leans in and they kiss with their eyes closed for a few seconds before separating.

“I’m off tomorrow, so I’m expecting you.” Naruto doesn’t need to know what he did to obtain that day off. The blond just smiles excitedly and takes his leave. Sasuke decides he really doesn’t need to know.

——

“Where are you taking me?” There was a blindfold over the raven’s eyes and all he had was Naruto’s hand to hold on to for guidance. “If I trip and fall somewhere, I swear to god...” A laugh.

“You won’t, you won’t!” Sasuke hears running water.

“You better not toss me into any body of water, Naruto.” He did not sound like he was joking.

“I won’t, just relax, will you?! Okay, hold on.” The blond removes the blindfold and Sasuke’s eyes widen at the sight of the waterfall. It was beyond beautiful, and he couldn’t believe he’s never been here before.

“Are we still in Konoha?”

“Well within! Come on, I got our picnic set up already.” Naruto starts walking the path to his hideout.

“A picnic?” How simple _is_ this guy? Once they reach the opening, he sees a variety of obviously store-bought food, some drinks, and a candle in the middle. It smelled like lavender. Must be his mom’s.

“Well, what do you think?” Naruto’s grinning and settling himself near the food.

“I think the effort is noted.” The blond looks at him in disbelief.

“Wha— I made these myself!”

“Hn. Sure.” Sasuke deposits himself beside Naruto and leans to him just a tiny bit. The blond sighs in content and they both eat and tell stories about each other until the sun sets completely, leaving the candle as their only source of light.

“So... I mean, I know this is a touchy subject, but when did you... you know... become a...” The blond is gesturing vaguely and Sasuke looks to the candlelight.

“When I was eight years old.” Naruto looks brokenhearted and he glares at him. “Don’t pity me. I handled it. And what about you? When did you decide to be a soldier?”

“Well, when I was born, my dad was already a jounin. He became Hokage when I was five and he was that since then. It was just right to follow in his footsteps, you know? And before I knew it, I graduated from the academy and now I’m a jounin, too.” Sasuke puts his hand over Naruto’s on the floor and is studying his face.

“I know you have a good heart, and you would fuck authority up if they did disgusting things. But I hope you understand that what you and I have is temporary. I know you know that. You and I... We’re just... We aren’t meant to be. You’re next in line to Hokage, and I’m forever a courtesan. You’ll have to marry, continue your lineage and all that crap.” Naruto brushes Sasuke’s hair behind his ear like he did before and leans in to kiss him. The kiss they share now is not like before. This one is filled with desparation and unwillingness to let go of a fantasy they made for themselves. Sasuke straddles Naruto’s hips and continues kissing him feverishly. The blond unfastens the obi tied around Sasuke’s kimono, and once it loosens down his shoulders, he sucks onto the raven’s neck. Sasuke throws his head back and moans. This is a kind of pleasure he’s never felt before, even after having done the same exact things with his clients. He really doesn’t wanna think about them right now. Instead, he unzips the blond’s pants and frees his cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Without breaking eye contact, he sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with obscene sucking noises. He removes them from his mouth and moves down until he’s face to face with a large cock. He then licks from base to tip, and the blond is hissing in pleasure. He takes the Naruto whole into his mouth until the bulbous head hits the back of his throat, and at the same time, plunges his wet fingers into himself. He sucks greedily, loving the taste of his lover’s cock and the sounds coming from the blond’s mouth. He keeps this up and Naruto is yelling profanities. He lets his cock slide out from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and settles himself once more onto his lap. He gives the blond a few good strokes before sheathing the throbbing member inside himself. Sasuke gives himself time to adjust to the girth, kissing Naruto’s lips slowly.

“My god... Feels so damn good inside you..” The raven puts his lips to the blond’s ear.

“You haven’t felt the best part, yet.” Then at that, Sasuke raises his hips until only Naruto’s head is inside him and quickly pushes back down until he’s sheathed to the hilt once more.

“Holy fuck..!” Naruto gasps out when Sasuke repeats the motion over and over again. He puts his hands on the raven’s hips while Sasuke cradles his face, kissing him like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to. The only sounds echoing in the cave was flesh hitting flesh and desperate gasps. “My god, S’uke...!”

“Hahh... Cum inside me...” The raven pants out, never stopping his hips from moving up and down the blond’s lap. Naruto cums with a cry, filling the other with his seed, and Sasuke not long after, painting their stomachs with his release. They kiss for a long time.

——

The wedding was held in the public eye, a Namikaze and a Hyuuga on the altar, exchanging scripted vows, and a kiss only half-filled with love. Naruto waves to the crowd and secretly searches for Sasuke. He doesn’t find him.

Naruto got married at twenty-seven, and became Hokage at thirty. His days are filled with mundane office work and an even more mundane home life. The only highlight being a baby boy on the way. He looks to the clock on the wall from behind his desk. 6:00PM. He takes his cloak off and dresses in a hoodie. His feet take him to a familiar street and a much more familiar building. He steps in and standing on the genkan was the most beautiful courtesan he will ever lay his eyes on. He brushes dark hair aside and kisses a powdered cheek. Delicate hands lead him to a private room, and they spend the next hour doing what they’ve been doing for the past six years. Naruto thinks it’s impossible to love another.


End file.
